


Sugared Nuts

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking & Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Clones out drinking in Wookieetown with a friend.





	Sugared Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me Something Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994242) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



> Based on 'Tell Me Something Funny' chapter 53, 48 and 34, some army commanders have an outing on a cold night on Coruscant.  
> I have wanted to see clones in knit caps since Lux Bonteri wearing one in 'A Friend in Need' made them canonical Star Wars dress. The guys here have four different ways to wear them depending on their personalities. Wolffe's, for instance, is based on Robert DeNiro's look in 'The Deer Hunter'.  
> The title for the picture comes from dialogue, but also because it sounds like a Three Stooges short.

[LINK HERE: Sugared Nuts ](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/177545866235/clones-out-in-wookieetown-this-is-from-my-ao3)


End file.
